The present invention is generally directed to hemostatic compositions and methods employing the same, the delivery of agents into or unto wounds and/or body cavities, and more particularly to a composition and method for controlling bleeding at wound sites through the formation of an in situ obstruction to blood flow.
One frequent cause of death is the uncontrolled and unrestricted loss of blood due to traumatic injury, accidental or otherwise. Non-limiting examples of such wounds include punctures, lacerations, gashes, and tears in or on body parts. The blood loss can be internal or external to the body and, when not restricted or controlled immediately following the injury, can result in death. It is critical to restrict, arrest, or control the blood loss by creating a physical blockage over, against, or around the wound. Such blockages provide advantageous devices for use in stopping or controlling bleeding when administered by first responders such as paramedics, firefighters, lifeguards, and police officers, as well as in remote areas, on the battlefield, and after natural disasters, or in hospitals after intensive surgeries.
One body of work known to the inventors is that showing as assignee Rochal Industries LLP, which includes U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/414,708 (US PG-Pub 2009/0210002) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,893; 5,103,812; 7,641,893; and 7,795,326. All involve siloxane or siloxane derivative based liquid or aerosol type bandages, but they lack the components of the invention disclosed herein and most notably, are not formed from a first and second mixture, as will become apparent from the disclosure of this invention, provided below.